


A Tale of Two Assholes

by anime_freako



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, And Nines is sassy, Connor is just trying to help, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin Reed is a disaster gay, Gavin has a cat, Imma make it up to him dw, M/M, Potential triggers for stalking and murders, Probably gonna be hard on my boy Gavin, She's also an asshole, Stalking, i don't know what to tell you, you can pry that hc from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_freako/pseuds/anime_freako
Summary: Gavin has enough to worry about when his exes start turning up dead, he doesn’t need a plastic prick for a partner complicating things. And if Hank and Connor would mind their own business that’d be great too, but nothing seems to come easy for Gavin Reed and it seems this case is forcing him to come to terms with things in his past that he’d rather bury deep than dig up.





	1. Genesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genesis (noun) - The origin or mode of formation of something.

Gavin feels a little like he swallowed a bottomless pit. 

“Reed? ‘You okay there?” 

He can’t look away from the ghastly sight before him, even though he wants to. He’s used to gruesome crime scenes, occupational hazard, but this is different. 

“Gavin!” 

Eugene was an old fling, from back when he was still an officer. It had been casual, a thing of convenience, but Gavin had liked him. He was a drummer and Gavin had loved having those calloused hands around his hips.

Now those hands would never hold anything again.

“-vin!” Chris’ face appears in his vision and Gavin startles out of his thoughts. “What’s the matter with you?” 

Gavin pulls himself together with a deep breath. “Nothing, I just.. didn’t sleep much last night. What do we have here?”

Chris eyes him critically for a moment, probably not buying his flimsy excuse, but drops it. “Vic’s name is Eugene Meyers, 34 years old, been deceased about 30 hours. He was found this morning by a homeless woman, she’s being questioned by Chen right now.”

Gavin nods absentmindedly, scrutinizing the crime scene. “Someone really did a number on this guy.” He hears a forensic examiner say. He agrees. Eugene’s jaw is unhinged, his hands basically pulverized and there’s a very concentrated blood stain around his crotch. Gavin can’t help but wince.  _ That had been a nice dick. _

There’s something specific about those injuries but Gavin can’t put his finger on it. 

Chris comes up next to him. “Forensics been all over this place and so far all they’ve got is a shoe print, a size 11 boot. It’s oddly void of evidence.” He words the last line carefully. 

Gavin turns to him, looking away from the corpse for the first time. “You think an android did this?” 

Chris shrugs. “It’s possible.” But Gavin scoffs at that. “Looks at this shit. No way an android did this, it’s way too… fucked up.” 

That makes Chris turn to face him completely. “Androids have been freely deviant for a good month now, Reed. They’ve proven themselves to be pretty capable of emotions and impulsive reactions. You know what happens when their stress levels get too high.” 

Gavin thinks back to the first deviant Connor brought in, the way it had started bashing its own head in.  “Still, this isn’t just someone who got scared and accidentally offed an abuser. This isn’t even vengeance! Whoever did this enjoyed every sadistic  _ second _ of it!” 

Chris sighs. “Still, I think it’s best to bring in Connor. Have him see if there’s any traces of blue blood here, just to be sure.” 

“Fine, call the fucking prick but I’m not going to stay here, watching him prance around licking everything. I’m going to talk to the family and friends, see if anyone can give some insight. Maybe a possible suspect.” Gavin doesn’t give Chris time to answer before he’s turned around and is heading back to his car. He doesn’t get in immediately though. Leaning against the driver’s door he digs out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He’s feeling off-kilter and desperately needs something to stabilize himself with, especially if he wants to remain collected through the following conversations.

He takes too long and Anderson shows up with his pet on his heels before he can drive away. Stomping his cigarette out he pretends not to notice Connor’s stare.

* * *

 

 

As soon as Gavin returns to the station he’s told the case has been reassigned. Apparently Tinman found blue blood on the scene in a way that suggests android involvement at least. 

That should’ve been the end of it. The case is reassigned to Anderson and his pet toaster, which means it’s officially not his problem, but Gavin can’t let it go. It feels wrong not being on the case. The picture of Eugene’s mangled body won’t leave his mind and Gavin feels he should do him one last honor and be the one to capture his killer. But he doesn’t quite feel like throwing a fit and android cases are not his division anyway.  

“Detective Reed.”

Gavin tenses and considers ignoring the android just in case it might go away. But he knows it won't, annoyingly persistent as it is. So he turns to face it, barking out a “What?!” 

Connor’s LED is spinning softly. “You seemed troubled at the crime scene earlier today, and given that the case has been assigned to Hank and I, I thought I should ask into it.” 

“It’s none of your fucking business, asshole!” Gavin snarls, he’s been on edge all day and as much as he’d enjoy taking his frustrations out on Connor, he knows it won’t do him any good. He’d just get written up, maybe suspended. Or worse, beaten by Connor.. Again.

“Detective Reed, may I remind you that if you’re withholding information on the case-” 

Gavin slams a hand on his desk, getting up and into Connor’s face. It only loses a little edge with the height difference, but the way Connor leans backwards makes up for it.

“Listen up plastic fucker, I ain’t got nothing to say to you and you need to stop trying to psychoanalyse me!” He highlights the message by jabbing his finger into Connor’s chest. 

It blinks at Gavin’s hand, its jaw tightening in mock frustration, before it nods. “Very well, sorry to disturb you Detective Reed.”

Gavin continues to curse to himself a little after it left and decided it was close enough to the end of his shift. He wasn’t getting anything done today, he might as well go home.

He’s brought out of his own head when he reaches his apartment door. There’s a note taped to it, innocent in its simplicity. His stomach tightens. He hesitates before ripping it off, flipping it open.

 

_ HE WASN’T WORTHY OF YOU GAVIN _

 

It was handwritten but too perfect to be written by any human.

“Fuck.” 

Gavin doesn’t want to think about what it means, doesn’t want to face his suspicions. So he doesn’t, at least not tonight. Instead he distracts himself with feeding Beyonce, automatically calming down in the cat’s presence. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he’ll face whatever this is. 


	2. Cynosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three times makes a pattern and our mysterious killer declares their intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cynosure (noun) - A focal point of admiration.

Gavin is forced to face the situation when the third victim shows up. 

Her name was Lauren. She was a one night stand turned three nights. Gavin remembered her because she had not only been an outstanding lay, but she had been so casual about it. Sitting with him afterwards, smoking in silence, no demands or expectations that Gavin could never live up to. And though they spent the whole weekend together she had left after, not asking for anything more.

It had been easy. Few thing are easy in Gavin’s life. And now here she was, throat ripped out and legs broken. 

“Call Anderson.” He says to Tina. “We’re gonna need his tin can.”

Tina looks surprised at him. “Didn’t think I’d hear those words out of your mouth, Reed. What’s gotten into you?” 

Gavin huffs and crosses his arms. “This is part of their case.” 

“And what makes you so sure of that? As far as I can tell there aren’t any connections here. Unless you suddenly can see blue blood, I guess.” 

With a carefully passive face he says: “The connection is me.” 

* * *

“Let me get this straight,” Anderson drags a hand over his face. “Meyers is your ex? And this morning makes three dead exes?” The lieutenant waits for Gavin’s nod of agreement. “And you didn’t think of telling anyone of this earlier?!” 

“I didn’t think it was fucking relevant! How was I supposed to know?!” 

Connor steps in before Gavin or Anderson can escalate further. “Nevertheless, this makes it three victims so far. I believe we are dealing with a serial killer.” 

Anderson looks searchingly at the android. “An android serial killer. Who, for some reason, is going around killing Reed’s exes? ‘Scuse me if I’m not buying it.” 

“It would explain the similarities between these cases, not to mention the lack of time passing between them.” Connor says, full of sincerity. Gavin hates it. “And there doesn’t appear to be any other connection between the victims besides their previous relations to Detective Reed.” 

Fowler, who has been quiet so far, levels Gavin a loaded stare. “Got anything else to add Reed?”

It takes everything Gavin has not to shift under that stare. “Nope. Not a damn thing.” It tastes bitter and the memory of the note from the other day is burning in his brain. But if he tells Fowler, then he’ll probably put Gavin under 24-surveillance or some other shit. Gavin doesn’t want to be chased out of his apartment by some perv. 

Fowler doesn’t look entirely convinced but he doesn’t push. “If anything, and I mean  _ anything,  _ else happens, you report to these two. You copy?” 

“Wait hang on, are you saying I’m not on this case?!” Gavin slams his hands on Fowler’s desk. “That’s dumb and you know it.” 

“This case is already assigned to Lieutenant Anderson, if you’ve forgotten. You’ll have to ask him if you want to stay updated.” The bastard looks smug and Gavin wants to scream. It’s just his luck that it’s the android that comes to his defense.  

“If I may, I believe it would be beneficial to include Detective Reed on this case. I also think that to ensure his safety while our suspect is still at large, it would be wise to assign him a partner. Captain Fowler, if you’ll consider my request-”

Fowler interrupts Connor. “Yeah, yeah I hear you. Christ.” 

Gavin looks back and forth between the android and captain. He seems to be the only one not clued in on what’s going on and it pisses him off. Even Anderson looks smug and Gavin feels this can only end badly for him.

“Hold on Captain. I don’t need a partner, I’ve managed just fine so far without one. Hell, I work  _ better _ alone!” 

He ignores Anderson’s muttered: “No one wants to work with you anyway.”

“This is for your own good Reed.” Gavin thinks Fowler takes pleasure in annoying him. “If you want to be on this case you’ll behave yourself.” He then turns to Connor. “Can he be here tomorrow?” 

Connor beams. “Yes, he’s been rather restless.” 

“Great, everything’s settled then. Get the fuck out of my office now.” 

Gavin hesitates a beat, wondering if he should protest some more. In the end he decides not to, lest Fowler puts him on desk duty or something. He does make sure to stomp obnoxiously on the way out though.

“Detective Reed, may I reassure you that your partner is very capable. I believe he will be a great help on this case.” Connor tells Gavin as soon as they’re out of Fowler’s office. It looks so sincere and optimistic, Gavin wants to punch its face just to have that smile drop. 

“Oh yeah? You know him?” Gavin sneers up at the android. It doesn’t react to his hostility. “Yes, I requested Captain Fowler to consider hiring him a week ago. He is currently staying with Hank and I, until he can rent his own place.”

Gavin frowns. “Wait, don’t tell me it’s another plastic prick like you?! I don’t need a fucking android for a partner!” 

Connor’s LED spins yellow. “I thought you had resolved your issues with androids?”

“And why the fuck would you think that?”

“Since the revolution, your hostility towards me has decreased by 23%, making it the same level as with Lieutenant Anderson." It says, giving Gavin what can only be described as puppy eyes. 

Gavin glares it down but doesn’t get to respond to that before he gets interrupted.

“Delivery for Detective Gavin Reed?” 

Gavin turns around. “I didn’t order anything.”

The delivery man, an android given its LED in its forehead, just smiles at him. “If you’d just sign here, please?”

Gavin signs almost on autopilot, too busy frowning at the  _ package.  _ It’s flowers. Someone got him flowers.

Gavin waits for the android to leave before he calls out to the precinct. “Very funny assholes. Whoever sent this needs to level up!” 

“People have better things to do than send you flowers, Reed.” Anderson yells from his seat. Gavin doesn’t even look at him, just gives him the finger. 

It’s then he notices the card nestled amongst the roses. He plucks it out and drops the bouquet on his desk.

 

_ DO YOU LIKE FLOWERS GAVIN? _

 

It’s the same font as the note from his apartment.

“Shit!” Gavin drops the card as if burned, stepping away from his desk. He doesn’t react to Connor stepping closer, probably scanning the flowers or something. Instead he runs out, trying to catch up to the delivery android.

No luck. It’s long gone. 

When he returns both Anderson, Tina and Chris has migrated to his desk. They’re whispering amongst each other. 

“-seems a lot like a stalker to me.” 

“As if anyone would want to stalk Reed. C’mon, it’s more likely he pissed someone off and they’re trying to intimidate him.” Anderson says.

Gavin steps in. “Fuck you, Anderson. At least I’m not an old drunkard.”

Chris steps in before either of them can get into it. “It’s probably best to be on the safe side, all things considered. Connor, you got anything?”

“Not anything incriminating, no. The card is made of standard material and there’s nothing to link it to a specific florist or company, which is highly unusual.” It then turns to Gavin, its synthetic face mimicking worry. “I think I should inform you, Detective, that the bouquet is made out of twelve roses. According to brief research, it seems to me that twelve roses are used to convey a declaration of love. The orange colour of the roses symbolises passion, desire and a sense of fascination.” 

There’s a long pause. 

“‘You sure about that, Connor?” Anderson asks, not even he seems to find the situation funny anymore. 

“Positive.”

“Well fuck me sideways. It seems Reed really has a stalker. And an android one at that.” Anderson scrutinises Gavin who glares back. “You can’t think of anyone who’d show you this kind of interest?”

It’s a little unsettling to see the professional side of Anderson. Back when he was still at the academy Gavin had hero worshipped him, but that was a long time ago. 

“The only android I interact with is your plastic pet.” 

Anderson’s neutrality drops. “You fucking-”

“Are you absolutely certain?” Connor interrupts. “It doesn’t have to be anyone you know personally. Perhaps a neighbour? A barista you interact with frequently?”

“I’m fucking positive. Now if you’ll excuse me, I haven’t had nearly enough caffeine to deal with this shit.” He pushes past the android, heading for the breakroom. 

Tina follows. “You’re taking this remarkably well.” 

Gavin snorts, and ignores the tight feeling in his chest. “It’s gonna take more than some pervert toaster to scare me.” He bluffs. 

Tina gives him a long look and Gavin wonders if she can see his own doubts. See the anxiety lurking beneath the arrogance. But in the end she just punches his shoulder gently, affectionately almost, and leaves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It physically pains me to refer to Connor as “it” but this is Gavin’s pov and I have to stay in character. I keep writing he and his and have to change it (⋟﹏⋞)  
> Next chapter will finally introduce Nines!  
> Like my fic so far? Please leave a comment!


	3. Incipient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much awaited Nines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incipient (adj.) - Beginning, in an early stage.

When Gavin arrives next morning his new partner is already standing at his desk.

It’s worse than Gavin thought. The thing looks eerily like Connor but not. Whereas Connor was made to look approachable and trustworthy, this thing was built for intimidation.

Its jacket is a pristine white and it’s taller and a little bit broader in the shoulders. As if it wasn’t enough that Connor was a good few inches taller than Gavin, this thing had to have almost half a foot on him.  

It sees Gavin as soon as he enters, scanning him with cold eyes. They’re somewhere between blue and grey, much different than Connor’s warm brown. It makes Gavin feel like it can see right through him. He already hates it.

“Good morning Detective Reed. My name is RK900 and I am your new partner. I look forward to working with you.” It rattles off, technical and to the point. Gavin wonders if it has deviated. It doesn’t act like it.

“What, they didn’t give you a name?”

The thing blinks once before answering. “No, I was produced very shortly before the revolution took place and was never officially activated. It was my predecessor, RK800, who activated me after the revolution.”

“Tch. Whatever, I’m not calling you that. It’s a fucking mouthful.”

“Connor has taken to calling me ‘Nines’, a nickname derived from my model number.”

Gavin scoffs and rolls his eyes. “How about plastic prick? And just before you get any ideas of us being all buddy-buddies, I don’t need a partner. If you know what’s best for you, you stay out of my way. Or even better, quit right now! I can solve this case without you.”

It narrows its eyes. “I see. Connor did warn me that you would be difficult to work with, Detective Reed.” It steps closer and it takes everything Gavin has not to back up. “However, let me make this clear: I am determined to complete my mission, my mission being this job, and I will not tolerate being slowed down by your inferiority complex.”

It steps back and returns to its professional act so quick, Gavin feels like he got whiplash.

“I think the best course of action would be to inform your remaining past lovers of the danger they are in. We should also determine how the killer is getting their information.”   

“Right,” Gavin hadn’t noticed Anderson, nor his pet, coming up to them. “It shouldn’t be a long list. With three dead exes already, there can’t be many left.”

“Oh that’s rich coming from-”

“Detective Reed,” his new _partner_ interrupts. “If you’d please focus on compiling a list of your ex lovers? And perhaps ways the killer could gain this information?”

Gavin deflates and runs a hand through his hair. “Fuck. Right. Well, so far it’s only been people that have been more than like, a one night stand. There’s really only one left that I’d say fits the bill.”

Rhett Keenan was Gavin’s first love from way back in high school. He was the one to make Gavin come to terms with his bisexuality. He gives the name to the two androids and Connor’s LED starts spinning yellow.

“Found him, Rhett Keenan. Born 28th of August, 2002. He is currently employed as a personal trainer here in Detroit. He and his wife, Lenora Newman Keenan, has a child aged five.” Connor rattles off.

Gavin can’t help feel a little sheepish. Rhett got married and had a kid. Gavin lived alone in a shitty apartment with his cat.

“I have the address. We should leave immediately, Detective.” Nines says and Gavin shakes off any stray emotions. It isn’t the time for an existential crisis, not with so many people to witness.

Gavin takes the lead to his car and he can hear Nines follow. He isn’t quite sure about his new partner. Connor had never bitten back when Gavin insulted him, not like Nines did earlier. Connor had always kept up the polite mask, which had pissed Gavin off royally.

Nines had a colder demeanour about it. If it wasn’t because it was an android it would’ve been quite hot.

“You need to make a right turn here.” It suddenly says.

“I know how to drive, I’ve lived here my whole goddamn life. I don’t need directions from a sentient toaster!”

There is a pause and Gavin can see its LED spin yellow. “Why do you hate androids so much, Detective?”

Gavin very decidedly does not think, does not react. Does not allow himself to become introspective about his feelings.

“Like I need some reason to hate you now? And even if I had one, I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

“Of course not.” It says agreeably. “But it is obviously something more than simple prejudice. It seems to me that you hold a personal grudge against my kind.”

Gavin clicks his tongue and feels himself become flushed. Irritation, he tells himself. “Maybe I just don’t like how E- how Kamski plays god.” He bites out

“That’s an awfully emotional reaction you have to Elijah Kamski." The LED is back to yellow. Gavin wants to curse but he keeps his face composed and annoyed.

“I don’t care, he’s just a freak. Locking himself up with a bunch of androids like that.”

It clearly looks like it wants to say more but luckily they arrive at Rhett’s house, so Gavin makes a quick escape out of the car.

Of course, then he has to face another uncomfortable situation. It takes him a deep breath to compose his nerves. He hasn’t seen Rhett in decades and he’s painfully aware of his own appearance. Unshaved, dark circles under his eyes, both products of too much overtime. He’s wearing his usual jacket that has seen better days but it’s familiar and soft with age.

His android partner is knocking on the door before Gavin realises it. He curses softly and steps up next to it.

It’s a child opening the door. Probably the child Connor mentioned, which makes her five. Gavin immediately softens his expression and loosens his body, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible.

“Hello miss, I’m Detective Reed from the DPD. I’m looking for your dad, is he home?” Gavin asks, crouching down.

The girl nods, curly hair bouncing. Then an adult steps behind her. “Who’s at the door sweetheart?”

Gavin can’t help but gape a little. Rhett had been good looking in high school, for a sixteen year old, a little lanky. But now he was _very_ good looking. He’s let his hair grow out, Gavin noted, instead of the buzz he remembered it was now long enough to be tied back.

“Oh my god, Gavin is that you?” Rhett is grinning now. “Look at you, you became a police officer after all!”

Gavin doesn’t even get to answer before he’s crushed in a hug. He awkwardly pats Rhett’s arm, silently marveling at the muscles. They were new. “Aye, I’m a detective actually.”

Rhett laughs. “I’m not surprised! Why don’t you come inside? You can tell me what you’re doing here.”

Gavin sobers immediately. “Rhett. Sit down. This is going to sound bad but the DPD is on it and we won’t let anything happen to your family.”

Rhett straightens but doesn’t say anything, even though he looks like he wants to.

Gavin doesn’t know how to begin and he flounders for a second before Nines steps in. “We suspect there is a killer who targets Detective Reed’s past lovers. We are still unaware of who the killer is, but a patrol car will be placed to surveil your house, in case the killer shows up.”

Gavin watches as Rhett pales. He feels like he should say something but there’s no words. He put this man in danger, his family in danger.

“Thank you for your time Mr. Keenan.” Nines stands up and Gavin automatically follows suit. “We shall be taking our leave now.”

Rhett just nods, still processing the news. Gavin hesitates, looking back at Rhett and wills himself to find the words to make him feel better.

They don’t come and he forces himself to walk out the door. The car is silent, neither him nor Nines speaking, for the first half of the trip back to the station. It’s Nines that breaks the silence.

“You are distraught.” It says, LED once again spinning yellow.

“Oh yeah,” Gavin doesn’t hold back the sarcasm. “What makes you think that.”

It’s not a question but the android answers anyway. “Your stress level is currently at 68% and your heart rate is elevated.”

“Fucking android! Don’t you fucking scan me again, you hear me!” If Gavin wasn’t driving he might’ve thrown a punch, just to release some steam. Or maybe not, considering how it went down last time he attacked an android.

“Please calm down Detective. It is bad for your health to get so worked up.”

Gavin scoffs. “Why do you care?!”

“I do not. However, having you throw a fit every time I speak is a waste of time out in the field. I would rather we get rid of this bad habit of yours as soon as possible.”

Gavin has a lot of choice words to say to that but the thing holds out a hand to silence him. Gavin halts without meaning to and feels the flush of anger on his face. “What the hell, you-”

“A new body has been discovered. Connor informs me he believes it to be a victim of your stalker.”

Gavin curses but drops the argument from before. He changes course as Nines gives him a new address. All the while wondering, fearing, who the new victim could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines need some time, and traumatic experiences, to really bond. So far Gavin is still angry and Nines isn't really super impressed.


	4. Epoch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny piece of backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epoch (noun) - A particular period of time in history or a person's life.

Gavin can feel his blood turn cold.

He hadn’t thought- hadn’t even considered.

“Detective Reed?” Gavin shakes Nines’ hand off him.

“Shouldn’t you do your stupid android thing?” Gavin crosses his arms and tries not to look at the body.

It isn’t even because it’s gruesome, it is, more so than the others if one can believe that. But that isn’t it. Gavin had just hoped to never see him again. Even now, when he’s dead and mutilated and unable to ever do anything to Gavin ever again.. Even now Gavin can hear him whisper poison in his ear.

Can feel his skin crawl from his phantom touch.

“Detective Reed your stress levels are reaching a concerning number. Please calm yourself down.”

Gavin is mutely aware of Nines speaking.

Of his own heart racing.

He’s sweating.

Why is it so hard to breathe?

“Detective listen to me, I need you to focus on me.” Nines is taking up his line of sight.

“I need you to breathe with me now. In for four, come. One, two, three-” Gavin tries to follow but his breath stutters annoyingly.

“-hold it-”

Gavin wants to walk away, doesn’t want to break down here. Not in front of this piece of plastic. Not with Anderson and _his_ plastic around somewhere.

He wills his legs to work. To just _move_.

“-and out for four. Keep breathing Detective.”

It takes Gavin a couple of more cycles but he eventually manages to control his breathing. A few more exhales and he can push away Nines, straightening up and schooling his face into cold indifference.

“Detective-”

He ignores the android. “What do we have?” He probably can’t put off an explanation forever but he’ll take every minute he can get. For now the murder is more important.

Nines hesitates, observes him for a moment. Gavin pretends not to notice, looking in the direction of the body but not at it.. At him.

In the end Nines sighs, an odd effect since androids don’t need to breathe. “The victim’s name is Corey Linton Newman, aged 41. Reported missing from the Detroit Detention Center yesterday at 6.30 AM. He was imprisoned for money laundering.”

Anderson and Connor makes their way towards them. Gavin has the uncomfortable thought that they’ve kept their distance for _his_ sake. There’s a bitter taste of bile in his mouth. He doesn’t need pity, least of all from fucking Anderson.

Connor is giving him concerned puppy dog eyes and it makes Gavin want to squirm.

“Well?” He snaps, using aggression to cover up any lingering signs of vulnerability.

Connor’s LED spins once before he answers. “The victim has been deceased for approximately ten hours. Based on the bruising, he was tortured before he was killed. Cause of death appears to be blood loss.”

“There’s something off about his mouth.” Anderson is crouching down close to the body. Nines opens the jaw, revealing missing teeth and tongue, replaced with what looks like a crumpled flower.

“Detective, why would the killer be protecting you from this man?” Nines asks him, pale eyes unyielding.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

The android picks out the flower, one that Gavin doesn’t recognise. Not that he knows a lot about flowers.

“The white heather symbolises protection and wishes that will come true. So, I ask you: Why would you wish this man dead? What threat would he have posed to you?”

Gavin still feels the anxiety lurking. He is holding himself together but a feather could knock him down. The slightest push would make him crumble and fall apart. He feels fragile and he hates it.

“Gavin,” Connor says, using those dumb bambi eyes on him again. The thing was made to negotiate with emotionally unstable androids and it’s using those protocols on Gavin. He wants to scream.

“Gavin, you are the only one who can figure out the significance of these acts. We need to know so that we can prevent another murder. So that we can catch this killer.” Connor is speaking in a soft, placating voice and part of Gavin is soothed by it. Every other part of him is furious at that part.

He doesn’t understand why Connor is being so- so _nice_ about it. Gavin knows he’s been a dick to the android, and while it wasn’t until the revolution that he realised that androids actually had opinions about how they were treated, he can still admit to himself that he overreacted.

So if Gavin had been in Connor’s place, he would not have given one single fuck about Gavin’s feelings in this matter. Would probably have slapped himself and forced the information out. Which just proved that Connor was a better person than he was, despite not being a real person at all.

“Show him the note Connor.” Anderson says after Gavin has been silent for a moment too long.

Connor turns to Anderson. “I don’t think that’s a good idea Hank, given his emotional-”

“Trust me son.”

That’s all it takes for Connor to be persuaded. He hands another piece of paper to Gavin and Gavin almost doesn’t want to read it. But he has to.

 

_HE WILL NEVER HURT YOU AGAIN GAVIN_

 

Gavin takes in a deep and shaky breath. “Corey was..” He doesn’t know how to describe everything that Corey did to him. Doesn’t know which words to use. “He was abusive.”

He doesn’t elaborate even if the term could never explain the hell that Gavin had lived through. To boil down all the anger and fear, the pain that always came with the pleasure until Gavin couldn’t tell those two apart, the freaking _love_ that somehow was the worst part of it all. To boil all that down to a term that Gavin had heard over and over again on his job..

But simple was better. He had to be detached right now, he couldn’t risk another breakdown.

“Reed..” Anderson is looking at him, they all are, but Gavin doesn’t look back. He doesn’t want to know what the lieutenant is thinking. If he pities him now, or perhaps judges him. For isn’t it pathetic that a detective, who is supposed to be the one catching the criminals and saving the victims, was a victim himself. Gavin doesn’t know which is worse, pity or judgement.

“The killer must have found this out and somehow managed to sneak Newman out. It is highly unlikely that they avoided all surveillance. We should be able to ID the killer now.” Nines is technical and to the point. Gavin can’t help but be grateful.

“We should head back to the station and I will go through surveillance footage there.” Nines says after sharing a loaded look with Connor. Gavin can’t tell what it meant, but their LEDs both flashed yellow. He clenches his teeth but doesn’t say anything, more than ready to leave.

Gavin gets into his car and puts on music first thing, hoping to soothe himself.

“This is not the kind of music I would have expected from you, Detective Reed.” His partner quips after the second song comes on.

Gavin doesn’t know what to make of that. “Oh yeah? And what did you expect?”

Nines tilts his head. “Lieutenant Anderson listens to a lot of heavy metal. I suppose I had expected something similar.”

That makes Gavin snort. “Anderson has shit taste. I listen to a bit of everything but jazz is good shit. It was the only music both me and my mother enjoyed.”

Gavin doesn’t realise what he’s saying before it’s out. He doesn’t usually let himself slip like that. Without realising it, he had untensed from the casual conversation.

“I see. I am still figuring out my likes and dislikes, but this is rather pleasing.”

Gavin hums and the rest of the drive is spent in silence.

Going back to the station is like a breath of fresh air. He nods at Chris and sits down at his desk. He and Nines starts reviewing the surveillance footage and it’s another hour before Nines speaks, startling Gavin out of his focus.

“I have him.”

Gavin is out of his chair and at Nines’ side immediately.

The frozen still of a disguised android is filling Nines’ screen. Finally Gavin has a face to match with the figure haunting his thoughts. This is who has been killing off his exes. The reason for the added security at his apartment. 

It only takes Gavin a few seconds to recognise him.

“Fucking hell!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this?? Our killer is soon to be revealed! 
> 
> And Gavin knows them?? 
> 
> Shook.


	5. Scintilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Open and shut case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scintilla (noun) - A tiny trace or spark of a specified quality or feeling.

“Detective Reed, do you recognise the killer?” Nines was looking very intently at Gavin.

Gavin crosses his arms. “No. Not personally. I just- it wasn’t a big deal! I can’t believe this son of a bitch is fucking stalking me for _that_!”

“Detective I urge you to tell me how you know this android.”

Gavin needs a smoke. He motions for Nines to follow him as he steps outside the station.

The android is silent as he fishes out a cigarette and lighter. Gavin feels better after the first inhale. The warmth is coarse as it fills his lungs and helps ground him.

“It was right after the revolution. Things were still messy. People were coming back after the evac’ and not everyone was equally happy about the situation.”

Gavin doesn’t think about his own stance on things. He’s never been good at admitting his own faults. He prefers to look forward, not back.

“I was off duty, on a grocery run, and I came across a pair of douchebags harassing an android. A couple of lowlives trying to make themselves feel better by picking on someone else.” It had reminded Gavin of high school bullies.. Perhaps that’s why he acted so rashly. Old habits die hard, he supposes.

Nines’ LED spins yellow once. “And you.. Saved this android?”

“Like I said, it wasn’t a big deal. I just told the pricks to fuck off and when they didn’t back down I took a couple of swings at them. They got the message. Eventually.”

“I see.” The android is giving him a look Gavin can’t figure out. Like it’s seeing something he can’t.

“Yeah, if I’d known the fucker was going to go full on sociopath on me, I would’ve just left it.” Gavin is torn between complicated feelings and he lights another cigarette to numb himself.

“No you wouldn’t.” Nines says so softly Gavin almost doesn’t hear.

He turns to the android, scrunching up his nose. “What is that supposed to mean?”

It blinks at him. “I should inform Connor and Lieutenant Anderson of this development. If you would excuse me.” It says and leaves, ignoring Gavin’s protests.

Gavin keeps staring as the door shuts behind it. “Fucking androids.”

 

The prick only stops ignoring him when they get a new case.

* * *

 

“I still don’t see why _we_ have to do this. We should be focusing on finding the killer now that we know who it is.” Gavin grumbles.

Nines looks like it’s barely containing a sigh. “Even with the ID, locating the killer will still be difficult. And the case isn’t ours, we are merely assisting. Technically it belongs to Connor and Lieutenant Anderson, which is why they are the ones investigating it."

Gavin wants to argue but it’s solid logic.

“Whatever. Let’s just get this over with. What was it again? A retail employee stealing from the store?” Gavin is already up and leaving before he finishes speaking.

Nines follow him. “Yes, the manager has reported a considerable sum of money missing over the course of a week. The suspect is an android employee, who has worked all the registers the money has been taken from.”

Gavin hums. He couldn’t see why an android needed to steal money. It wasn’t like they had to buy food. Sure, they were now able to own property and such, but they were also being paid now.

It nags at Gavin the entire drive towards the store, a small retail store. There can’t be more than thirty employees working there, and then management.

“We should interview the manager first, and then the employee. It would also be wise to question a few of the colleagues, to gain a larger perspective.” Nines says as Gavin parks.

He scoffs. “I’ve been doing this for a good decade. I think I know my way around a simple investigation.”

“I still have yet to determine whether your competence matches your position, Detective.” It says haughtily.

Gavin is glad he isn’t driving anymore, otherwise he probably would’ve crashed as he twists to face the android. “You listen here you plastic piece of shit-”

“We do not have time for this Detective.” Nines ignores him and exits the car. “The case is more important than your ego.”

Gavin curses. He doesn’t even know why he’s so bothered by the comment. He knows what people think of him. They see him on his phone at the station and they judge his attitude. Lazy, arrogant, things like that, that’s what they think. But the truth is that Gavin works hard, he does more overtime than any of those fuckers ever will. He is determined to climb the ranks, even if he has to drag others down to pull himself up.

He puffs his chest and decides to do his job. Fuck the android, and everyone else’s opinion. He knows who he is.

Gavin dislikes the manager almost as soon as he sees him. He’s a middle aged man, slightly overweight. He looks like the kind of boss who does jack shit all day, only to yell at every mistake the minimum wage employees make. Perhaps Gavin’s just projecting his own teenage experience on him.

“Mr. Reimers, my name is Nines and this is my partner Detective Reed. We thank you for your time and ask you to tell us when you first noticed the theft?”

Even though Nines is the one who asked, Reimers looks at Gavin when he answers. “Right. Well, it was just fifty dollars drawn from the register that didn't add up last Tuesday. I wrote it off as a mistake and reprimanded the employees. But then more and more money started missing and I reported it yesterday.”

Gavin nodded, “And how much money is missing in total?”

“1200 dollars. Like I said when I reported it, I know who took it.”

“Yes, an android employee, right?”

The manager nodded and stepped closer to Gavin. “That’s right. You’d think they would be satisfied being paid, but now they’re stealing from us.” He was dripping contempt and glanced towards Nines. Gavin didn’t react. “From what I heard, it was thinking of buying a house. It probably needed extra money to afford it, so it thought it could steal from the store.”

Gavin had to bite his tongue so that he didn’t say anything unnecessary. “Thank you for your time Mr. Reimers. We will go question your employees now.”

Gavin turned to Nines as soon as they left Reimers’ office. “Very detailed answers Reimers had.” He said with mock nonchalance. “Seems like he has it all figured out.”

Nines gave him a long look that Gavin couldn’t decipher. “Yes.” It finally said. “Mr. Reimers also appears to have a questionable history. Several reports of drug abuse yet nothing definitive."

Gavin wasn’t too surprised. Dirtbags like Reimers was a dime a dozen. “You go talk to the android, see if anything Reimers said holds true. I’ll talk to some colleagues. I bet’ya we’ll end up getting some complaints about the management.”

The case seemed pretty cut and dry. Manager hates androids and now that they’re actual employees with certain rights he gets pissy and decides to pin a crime on one of the android workers. It was just icing on the cake that he could score some money for his drug addiction on top.

Gavin has good instincts, he knows people and is able to judge them fairly well. He was right when he said they would get complaints. All the employees he talks to say the same things.

Reimers is a dirty, lazy, anti-android scumbag.

Gavin goes to find Nines, who’s still talking to the accused android. He watches as Nines pats it on its shoulder, awkwardly. The android woman is looking distressed but relieved, probably because it didn’t think the police would take its story over Reimers. Prejudice and all that.

Nines nods at Gavin. “Everything adds up. Julia confirms your theory that Mr. Reimers has been particularly hostile towards her since the revolution. I’ve also hacked into his accounts. Exactly 1200 dollars has been transferred to him labelled as overtime that hasn’t been registered with the store.”

“I thought the money was withdrawn through a router that couldn’t be tracked?”

Nines looks positively smug as it quirks a smile at Gavin. “I’m the most advanced android cyberlife has produced. I think I can outsmart a mere retail store manager with a drug problem.”

Gavin feels his face burn hot and turns away to hide it. “Well, let’s go arrest the bastard then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd give Gavin a chance to show his more competent side. Less panic and more case solving. Also some bonding woo. 
> 
> Next chapter will be Nines' pov, let's see what he has to say about things~


	6. Forbearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little change in perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forbearance (noun) - patient self-control, restraint or tolerance.

Ever since he was _awakened_ , Nines has been restless. He was designed to hunt down deviants, solve his tasks and accomplish his mission. Now there was no mission. It left him feeling lost.

Working with the DPD helped. It gave him something to focus on. Especially his new partner, who was proving to be more complex than he first imagined.

Said partner notices Nines analysing him, barking out a: “What?”

“You should return home Detective Reed. My scanners indicate a mild sleep deprivation and your shift is nearly over. I can finish the report.”

Nines can see conflicting emotions battling in his partner. The detective was stubborn and unlikely to accept the offer but he was also tired. He just needed another push.

“Unless of course you’d rather stay and help fill out the formalia?”

That got the detective moving. Nines followed him with his eyes until he had exited the station completely. Sometimes humans could be so predictable. Sometimes not.

Filling out the report takes no time at all but Nines can’t let the events of the day go.

For someone so vocally anti-android, Gavin Reed seemed to show a great deal of empathy towards them. It was something of an enigma.

Nines had been prepared to fight with the detective about the case, certain he would take the human’s side. But it seemed Gavin had spoken the truth when he said he had earned his position. Nines had the advantage of scanners that quickly picked up on even the smallest signs of deception. Very few humans would be able to pick up most of these signs.

And yet the detective had seen through the lying manager.

Nines was going to have to reevaluate his initial assessment of Gavin. Especially with the information coming into light with Connor’s ongoing case.

Emotions were still difficult to comprehend. Illogical and hard to interpret, the way they mixed and mingled until you couldn’t tell one from the other.

Seeing the detective break down, having that impenetrable, arrogant facade crumble away, showing a peek of something softer. More vulnerable. Nines still didn’t know what he felt about it.

“Are you not going home?”

He didn’t react outwards to Connor’s presence but inwardly he questioned how he became so distracted to not notice him.

“I was merely finishing the report from today’s case.”

His predecessor gives him a long look but doesn’t comment on Nines’ distracted state. “How are you finding working with Detective Reed? I know it took some time for Hank to warm up to me and given the detective’s attitude.. I hope it hasn’t been too problematic.”

Connor smiles at him, a genuine if not awkward gesture. Nines has yet to master the details of humanity. Like smiling.

“I’ll admit we had a rocky start but I think I am close to reaching an understanding with the detective. He has proven to be more than I expected.”

Connor’s LED spins yellow once. “More?”

It takes Nines a moment to consider what he meant himself. “From his attitude and idling, I had thought him to be somewhat incompetent. I seem to have been mistaken.”

“Well that’s.. good to hear.” Connor shuffles on his feet. Sometimes the only way to tell Connor apart from humans is the LED still imbedded in his forehead. Nines envies the ease with which the RK800 can blend into society but dwelling on those thoughts makes warnings appear in his system.

He changes the subject. “Have you and Lieutenant Anderson located the killer yet?”

Connor deflates. “No, unfortunately not. He appears to have gone underground after the revolution. The flower shop he was working at before haven’t heard from him since.”

Nines frowns. “That’s troublesome. It is only a matter of time for this VB800 to escalate his actions.”

“Wyatt. The killer’s name is Wyatt.”

“Connor. This android is stalking Detective Reed and murdering his exes. I doubt his name is the important factor here.”

Connor’s LED suddenly spins bright red. “Oh no.”

Nines is up before he even thinks about the action. “Connor? What is the matter?”

His predecessor starts pacing. “If Wyatt has been stalking Detective Reed for almost a month now, he would surely know where he lives. Which would likely be one of the ways he has found the ex lovers. He must’ve hacked security footage around the apartment.”

“And he must be aware of us knowing his identity by now.” Nines can feel his thirium pump speed up in reaction to his quick processing. “The pressure and stress would lead to rash decisions, and the detective lives alone.”

Connor stills and gives Nines a solemn look. “Detective Reed would not be happy if we barged into his apartment unnecessarily.”

“Unhappy is better than dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but school is kicking my ass. I felt I should bring an update anyway, so have some foreshadowing


	7. Efflorescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the detective's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Efflorescence (noun) - flowering, blooming, an example or result of growth and development.

It’s barely been an hour since he got home when someone pounds on Gavin’s door.

Beyonce startles and jumps off his lap, leaving a cold spot. 

Three knocks more. “Detective Reed? Please answer the door or I will be forced to break it down.” It’s his jerk of a partner. 

Gavin curses. “If you break my door I will break your face!” He yells, but he hurries to the front door just in case. 

“What the hell’s got your knickers in a twist, Terminator?” He hisses as soon as he’s got the door unlocked. 

Then he does a double take. It’s not just his partner, but also Connor. “What the fuck do you two barbie dolls want?” 

Nines frowns down at Gavin but Connor steps in before he can speak. 

“We’re very sorry to disturb you detective, but we believe it’s best if you’re not alone in the immediate future.” 

It takes Gavin a second to process that. “Why the fuck not?” 

“It is highly likely that the killer knows where you live.” Connor gives Gavin a searching look. “He has proven to be very adept at gathering information.”

Images of Corey’s mangled body rises to his mind, unbidden. The android is right, Gavin reluctantly realises. He  _ knows _ that the killer knows where he lives, the first note is proof of that, not that Gavin told anyone of it.

It’s just.. As much as Gavin’s paranoia had made him increase security, he hadn’t really considered that the psycho android would dare break in. He wasn’t even sure exactly what it wanted. 

Did it want to kill him? End this murder streak with its ‘savior’? Or kidnap him, keep him locked up in a basement? Gavin had seen too many stalker cases to underestimate the lengths people would go to in their obsession. God, he regrets taking that shortcut.. 

“Detective?” 

Gavin startles out of his thoughts. “I’m not letting either of you plastics into my apartment.” He says.

Nines narrows its eyes at him. “You don’t seem very concerned about your own situation. Is there anything you haven’t told us, Detective Reed?” It’s glaring down at Gavin who has to fight not to avert his gaze. 

“Like what? I don’t have anything to say to you.”

“You’re lying.” It takes a step forward and Gavin instinctively steps back.

“What the- no I’m not!” He tries to sound assertive.

Another step forward, it’s now inside his apartment. “Your heart rate stuttered. A sure sign of deceit.” 

“Are you scanning me, motherfucker?!” 

“Detective please,” Connor interrupts, pushing himself between Gavin and Nines. “This is a very serious matter. Your own safety is on the line. If you have any information-” 

Gavin cuts off its spiel. “Alright! The day the first body showed up, Eugene, there was a note.” He grits his teeth and forces out the last bit. “On my door.” 

Immediately there’s a hand clamping down on his neck and he’s being forced to look up directly into Nines’ eyes. 

“What the hell?! Let go of me you pie-”

The hand tightens. “Listen very closely detective.” It leans down so close Gavin can feel its synthetic breath, and his own stutters. “If you ever withhold information like this again, I will not hesitate to lock you up and leave you behind. You can rest assured that you will never step a foot onto another case. Are we clear?” 

Gavin can’t speak. 

Connor scuttles closer. “Nines, I don’t think-”

Nines pays the other android no mind, not looking away from Gavin. “Are we clear?” 

He grits his teeth and nods, feeling the jagged edges of his wounded pride.

The hand on his neck doesn’t let up. “With your words if you will, detective.”

“Fucking-” He can’t look it in the eyes. “Fine! We’re clear. Fucking crystal. Now let me the fuck go!” 

It scans him for a moment before nodding, satisfied, and finally steps back from Gavin. It’s still too close for comfort and Gavin side-eyes it as he rubs his neck. 

Connor is still there, eyes jumping from Nines to Gavin and back. Its LED is spinning but still blue. 

The silence is heavy and tense. Gavin has no intention of breaking it, doesn’t know how or if he even wants to. 

It’s Beyonce that breaks it in the end. The spoiled brat comes out from her hiding, meowing for attention as always. 

“You have a cat, Detective Reed?” Connor asks, its whole demeanor bright as the sun. Gavin blinks. 

“No. This is my pet dragon. Watch out for the fire breath.” 

The android pays him no mind as it scoops Beyonce up, cooing softly at her while scratching behind her ears. She starts purring instantly. Traitor.

Gavin watches the android pet his cat for a second before he decides he is too sober to deal with this. He pretends not to notice Nines following him to the kitchen area and takes a beer from the fridge.

He chugs half the beer immediately. Maybe he should go for something stronger?

“I would advise you not to get too drunk, detective.” 

Gavin glares back at the android and drinks the rest of the beer, not breaking eye contact. Nines narrows its eyes. It feels like a challenge, on either side. Both of them daring the other to escalate, to act. 

“Nines?” Connor comes up to them, still holding Beyonce. “Hank is asking me if I’m returning home soon."

Nines nods at Connor. “I can watch over Detective Reed."

“Hey, don’t I get a say in this?!” Gavin looks between the androids angrily. If they think they can just barge in and start deciding shit, then they have another thing coming!

Nines raises one eyebrow at him. “No.” And then it turns back to Connor. 

“Why you-”

“Thank you for your hospitality, Detective Reed.” Connor steamrolls him, as if he wasn’t fuming at the other android. “Rest assured Nines will keep you safe, should anything happen. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

It’s being as polite and pleasant as always and it still pisses Gavin off but tonight he just huffs. “Whatever, it’s not like you barged in uninvited- oh wait.” 

But it just smiles, like it’s amused, and leaves. Prick. 

Then it’s just him and his plastic partner.

“Have you eaten yet, Detective?” It asks him. 

Gavin thinks of the instant ramen that he threw out, not having the appetite to eat it. “Sure.” He lies. 

Nines narrows its eyes at him. “When will you learn that you cannot lie to me?” 

Gavin sneers back. “When will  _ you _ learn not to fucking scan me, you overgrown toaster?!” 

For a short second, Gavin thinks the android is going to pull another stunt like before and he tenses, but then it just turns away and starts going through his fridge. 

“What are you doing now, iron giant?”

It doesn’t even turn to face him, just answers with its head in his fridge. “I’m really not that tall, Detective Reed. You’re just short. I’m also not made of iron.”

“Think you’re so fucking smart, don’t you? I’m of perfectly average height, thank you. They built you like a fucking tower.” Gavin’s not short. He’s  _ not _ . People around him are just freakishly tall. He’s taller than both Tina  _ and _ Chris. He’s of average height, above average actually.

He’s not bitter. 

“What are you doing now?” The android has started pulling out what little Gavin has in his fridge. There’s still a few eggs left that probably aren’t spoiled. The milk is still good too. It’s pasteurized anyway so it won’t make him sick even if it’s sour. 

“I’m cooking you dinner, Detective. It is very important for a detective to stay in good health and your eating habits could rival those of Lieutenant Anderson.” 

“Oi, I’m not half as bad as Anderson! At least I actually exercise!” Gavin would say he’s in good shape. He could never outrun an android but he’s fit. So what if he mostly survives on takeout and instant dinners, he hasn’t had an aneurysm or anything yet.

Nines doesn’t answer, just starts whipping the eggs in a bowl Gavin couldn’t remember owning. 

“What are you making.” He had unconsciously stepped closer and stopped himself from leaning over the android’s shoulder to look. 

Nines glanced up at him. “An omelette. I’m afraid my options were rather limited, given the sorry state of your kitchen.” 

He doesn’t know what to say to that so instead he goes back to the living room and sits down on his couch. Silence falls between them, only broken by the sound of Nines cooking, but it isn’t uncomfortable. It’s been a while since Gavin had anyone in his apartment for anything else than a quick fuck. Much longer since anyone cooked for him. 

Beyonce jumps on his lap, meowing at him. “Come crawling back for forgiveness? Traitor.” The cat blinks at him expectantly and Gavin gives in, scratching underneath her chin. “Spoiled brat.” 

It’s only a few minutes later that Nines returns with a plate. The omelette is fluffy and steaming and it looks good. Gavin still sniffs at it suspiciously. 

Nines rolls his eyes. “I didn’t poison it, Detective. That would be rather counterproductive to my objective of keeping you safe, wouldn’t it.” 

Gavin doesn’t answer, just takes a bite. 

Damn him. It’s  _ good _ . It’s really good because of course it is. 

After the first bite, the hunger he hadn’t felt before returns, and Gavin scarfs down the food like a starving man. 

“Can I ask you a personal question, Detective?”

Gavin glares suspiciously at Nines. “Depends.” 

The android cocks its head at Gavin’s arm, bared as he’s just wearing an old t-shirt. “Your tattoo, what does it mean?”

Gavin glares at the tail of it. “Nothing really. I was nineteen and thought dragons were the most kickass thing out there.”

The corner of Nines’ lips quirks, as if he’s holding back a smile. “That is very much like you, Detective.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

The android shakes its head and lifts up a hand. It hovers just above Gavin’s shoulder. “May I?” 

Gavin swallows unnecessarily. “Sure, whatever.”

Steel blue eyes flick down, concentrated, as the android shoves the sleeve further up, uncovering the entire tattoo. A finger traces the outline, LED yellow.

Gavin is proud of his tattoo, despite its lack of meaning. He saved up for ages to get that thing. It’s big and covers about his entire left bicep. The head of the dragon rests on his shoulder while the tail wraps around the arm and stops at his elbow. 

Gavin remembers it took forever to do. 

Nines is caught up in the details of the design. Gavin doesn’t quite understand its fascination but can’t bring himself to break this trance that’s over them both. 

Goosebumps have broken out on his arm from Nines’ traces. It’s been a while since anyone touched Gavin this.. tenderly. He’s probably just a tad touch starved. Yeah.

Suddenly Nines’ head snaps up and meets Gavins eyes. They’re close again, way too close. He can feel his heart rate pick up and thinks that Nines probably can hear it too. Or see it, however those scanners work. 

“You should go to bed, Detective. It’s late.” It takes Gavin a second to process.

“Uh.. yeah. Night.”

“Goodnight Detective.” It’s soft, and Nines is doing that thing again, where it looks like it wants to smile but doesn’t. 

Gavin doesn’t know what to make of it and flees to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyo have some bonding before it's time for shit to go down. 
> 
> Updates will perhaps be a bit late but school is.. yeah, not great. It's my senior year and three weeks in, it's already kicking my ass.


	8. Evanescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times for Nines to sort his priorities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evanescent (adj.) - vanishing quickly, lasting a very short time

Gavin wakes up to a crash. He’s up and armed before he’s fully awake.

“Nines?”

No answer. Gavin takes a moment to reorient himself. It’s dark and silent. Gavin takes the safety off his gun.

“Fair warning; I am a DPD Detective and I will arrest your ass!” He calls in case someone really is breaking in.

“Please remain where you are, Detective.” Nines finally answers. Gavin swears at his partner, even though the android probably can’t hear him, and ignores its order.

He has his gun positioned in front of him as he opens the bedroom door. Nines is standing with his front towards Gavin, focus completely on another person facing his partner.

Five bucks that’s his stalker.

Nines barely reacts to Gavin if not for his LED suddenly spinning a yellow, occasional flashes of red. It’s enough. The android ignores Nines as it turns to Gavin.

“Gavin!” It yells, like it's an old friend, delighted to see him. And Gavin..

Gavin can’t move.

Can’t move as he’s staring into the synthetic eyes of the one who murdered Eugene and Lauren, and that girl he never got the name of, and fucking _Corey_.

The android steps forward, arm forward as if reaching for him, and Gavin tightens his grip on his gun even as he makes an aborted step back.

“Not one single fucking step closer, asshole!”

The android, fuck Gavin can’t remember its name, its face crumbles. Hurt. As if the fucking murder bot has _feelings_.

“Don’t you remember me Gavin?” It asks, mimicking sincerity and sorrow so well that in any other circumstance Gavin might be inclined to believe it.

Proving to be as efficient as ever, Nines takes advantage of the distraction Gavin has inadvertently posed, and launches itself on the android. The other android struggles but is no match for Nines’ superior strength and skill.

Gavin keeps his gun trained on the intruder, trying to get a clean shot. It gets harder when the fucker pulls out a _knife_ , stabbing furiously at Nines.

With a curse Gavin jumps at it, using the full strength of his body to keep the knife away from his partner.

In the middle of the chaos Gavin suddenly feels a burning in his arm.

“Phck!”

Both Nines and the other android jumps back.

Nines’ LED is glaring red now.

The other android, Wyatt, is staring at the spot on Gavin’s shoulder that’s bleeding red through his T-shirt.

“I- I never meant-”

Before Gavin can fully comprehend what the hell is happening, the stalker bolts.

It takes Gavin a frustrating few seconds to react and that’s all the android needs to disappear out the window.

“Shit!” There’s absolutely no sight of it and like fuck Gavin is jumping out the window. Then he turns to his own android, still standing uselessly in Gavin’s apartment. “And what the fuck was that?!”

Nines tilts its head. “You’re still bleeding, I suggest taking care of the wound before reporting this.”

“Don’t give me that!” Gavin stalks closer. “Why didn’t you go after it?”

Nines keeps staring and Gavin is loathe to break eye contact. He steps closer to the android, jabbing at its chest.

“Huh? What happened to ‘I always complete my mission’, Robocop?” He says with the ugliest sneer he can manage.

After a pregnant pause Nines suddenly grabs Gavin by his uninjured arm and starts pulling at his shirt.

“Woah, what the fuck do you think you’re doing!” Gavin shoves at it but the android barely budges.

“There is a high chance of infection if we do not take care of your wound, Detective. I must remove your shirt for better assessment.”

Gavin curses. “Jesus, alright, I get it. I can take my own goddamn shirt off!”

Nines blinks at him before taking a step back. “Very well. Do you have a first aid kit?”

“In the bathroom, under the sink. It’s red, can’t miss it.”

It nods and heads to the bathroom. “Goddamn android.” Gavin peels off his shirt, frowning at the tear. He had liked this shirt.

“The wound doesn’t seem to be too critical. It only requires disinfection and some gauze.” Nines says and is swiping at the cut with a cotton ball before Gavin realises it.

The sting makes him hiss but he stubbornly bites it down. It’s a familiar pain that is comforting in its own way.

“Apologies, Detective.” Nines wraps the wound in precise movements, tight and perfectly done. “There. I will report this incident now.”

“Oh yeah? And say what? That you short-circuited and let the murderbot get away? What the fuck was that, Nines?”

His partner’s LED is still spinning yellow even though its stare reveals nothing. The pause is unnaturally long before Nines answers. “Your safety is to be prioritised, Detective. I couldn’t chase after him when you were wounded.”

Gavin calls bullshit. Nines could probably calibrate the exact force by which Gavin was cut the moment it happened. He doesn’t push though. Something tells him pushing will just shut Nines up completely.

“It was fucking stupid anyway. That android could be fuck knows where by now. Whatever, call it in.”

Nines makes an aborted gesture that Gavin can’t read, before it nods. “If you’ll excuse me a moment.”

Gavin doesn’t stick around for the call. It’s creepy when androids go all silent and still, mentally conversing. Instead he goes back into his bedroom.

He needs a smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trash, I'm sorry


	9. Ethereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is key but to which lock?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ethereal (adj.) - delicate, invisible but detectable

Gavin’s apartment soon turns into a DPD hotspot with how many people are milling about. Even Anderson and his loyal partner has showed up. Although the old drunkard doesn’t look very happy about it. 

“To think that stalker would break into a police detective’s apartment.” Anderson grumbles. “He’s getting more and more gutsy.” 

Gavin doesn’t answer, he has yet to fully comprehend everything that’s happened this night. Cherry of it all is Nines’ behaviour. His partner is still avoiding him but it has not escaped Gavin that the android hasn’t let him out of its sight. It’s a weird sort of hovering that sets Gavin on edge. 

“Indeed.” Connor is flipping a coin around with a distracted air. “Wyatt has been following a very typical pattern for stalkers. I fear tonight was an attempt to finally kidnap Detective Reed, if not kill him.” 

“I disagree.” Nines pipes up for the first time since the initial briefing. 

Both Anderson and Connor turns to him. “How so?” Connor asks, finally stilling the coin.

Gavin is curious too. 

Nines glances at Gavin but doesn’t meet his eyes. “The killer attempted to plant another bouquet before I confronted him. It was composed of mainly blue roses and an assortment of yellow flowers, including hyacinths, chrysanthemums and carnations. The most likely interpretation of the yellow flowers would be jealousy and a feeling of disappointment.” 

Connor frowns. “Why would he be jealous and disappointed now? Given his choice in victims, jealousy should not be a new development?” 

Anderson shakes his head. “Isn’t it obvious? The sicko is jealous of Nines.” 

Both Gavin and the two androids turns to look at him. “What the fuck.” Is all Gavin can say.

Anderson looks searchingly at the three others. “Really?” When none of them react he shakes his head. “You’re all idiots. Think about it for second; The guy is obsessed with Reed and suddenly Reed has an android partner who spends most of the day with him. And then he for some reason spends the night here?” 

There’s a silence as they all process this.

“Wait Detective, where’s your cat?” 

Gavin feels his stomach drop. “If that psycho touched one single hair on my baby, I will personally dismantle it so not even Elijah could put it together!” He darts off before anyone can comment on the slip of Elijah’s name, calling out for Beyonce. 

Panic grips his heart. She’s a brat but Gavin doesn’t know what he’ll do if his cat is hurt. Or worse. 

The relief is immense when he finally finds her curled in the bathroom, sleeping in the sink. Gavin can’t help the smile as he gives her fur a few strokes. “Little shit. You had me worried.”

“I can’t believe you named your cat Beyonce.” Anderson quips and Gavin feels the need to defend his naming skills. 

“As if your monster of a dog has a better name.” 

Anderson’s smug look turns to a glare which Gavin is happy to return. “There’s nothing wrong with Sumo’s name.” 

“Please Hank, Detective, this is not the time for arguments.” 

Gavin scoffs at the puppy eyes Connor gives Anderson. The old man is ridiculously whipped for the android. 

While the wonder duo is busy discussing their next move, Gavin finally approaches his own partner. The unreadable blue eyes sets his teeth on edge but he just grits them and soldiers on.

“Well?”

Nines blinks. “‘Well’ what, Detective?” 

“Don’t be an ass,” Gavin rolls his eyes. “You gonna tell me what has your wires in a knot?” 

“I can assure you, my wiring is perfectly-” 

“Yeah, yeah, you and I both know that was an expression. Just answer the question R2-Dick2.”

Nines’ LED goes yellow for a spin before returning to blue. “I.. am dissatisfied with your behaviour tonight.” 

Gavin nearly spits out a ‘you’re not my dom’ but luckily he manages to bite it back. That’s a whole can of worms he does not want to open. 

“That’s it? I was thinking you’d deviated or some shit from your attitude.”

“I am already deviant, Detective.” 

Gavin rolls his eyes, always so literal. “Whatever, I still don’t see your problem.” 

“The situation would have been much more controlled had you listened to my orders.”

“Fuck off, so the murder-bot got away, that’s on you by the way.” Gavin punctuates with a jab at the android’s chest.

The LED goes yellow again. “You were injured.”

Gavin waves his arm dismissively. “Injured, _schminjured_. I was fine. It was barely a scratch.” 

“The killer had a knife, Detective. You really shouldn’t have jumped in, you could’ve been stabbed.” 

Gavin is vaguely aware that they aren’t alone in his apartment and that officers gossip like teenagers, but he still steps closer to Nines, challenging him to back down.  “What do you care?” 

He doesn’t allow Nines to break eye contact, unless the android wants to admit weakness. 

“Ensuring your safety is priority in this case.” 

Gavin smiles without any humor, ignoring the small pang in his chest. It doesn’t matter. “That’s what I thought you’d say, fucking plastic prick.” 

He doesn’t wait for Nines to find an answer, instead deciding to get properly dressed. It doesn’t seem like he’ll be getting anymore sleep tonight, so he might as well. 

“Nines, Detective, we have a lead!” 

Fucking called it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something has changed, bonus points to whoever figures out what ;)
> 
> Blue roses btw means “I can’t have you but I can’t stop thinking of you”, an unattainable love
> 
> Also, plot should return in next chapter if I stop being an ass..


	10. Imbroglio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of things happen, not all of them good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imbroglio (noun) - an altercation or complicated situation.

“What do you mean Nines and I aren’t on the team?!”

Fowler’s face pinches in annoyance but Gavin doesn’t really care. Serves the captain right. “It means what it means Reed. You and your partner are not needed on this, it’s not your case.”

“The fuck it isn’t! This bastard broke into my apartment! I need to be on this!”

“Detective-” Nines tries to interrupt but Gavin snarls an insult and continues to argue.

“C’mon Fowler, this freak is obsessed with me right? So we use that to our advantage! You need me on this case, I can be bait!”

“Detective!”

“Reed, you know we don’t use bait on stalker cases.”

Gavin rolls his eyes. “Not when it’s civilians, but it’s different because I’m a detective. It’s the logical solution.”

“Absolutely not.” Nines grabs Gavin’s shoulder. “I will not allow you to jeopardize your safety like that, Detective. Connor and Lieutenant Anderson are perfectly capable of apprehending the killer without your life on the line.”

Gavin feels his heart stutter and forcibly shakes off Nines’ grip. Fuck off, he thinks, with that synthetic concern.

“Nines is right, Reed. There are plenty of cases more in need of you than this one.” Fowler turns away from them and it’s a clear dismissal.

Gavin has to force himself to breathe. Coffee. What he needs now is coffee.

“Where are you going, Detective?”

Coffee and the absence of a certain android.

It’s bullshit. This entire thing is bullshit. It’s a flaky lead the wonder duo is chasing. Gavin knows it’s risky to pose as bait but nothing ventured nothing gained. He’s a trained detective, he can surely manage a fucking florist. Android or not.

“While I don’t doubt your abilities Detective Reed, Wyatt has proven himself more than capable in a fight.”

Gavin stubbornly ignores Nines, slamming his cup so hard it spills over his hands. “Phck!”

Nines is on him in a moment, holding his burned hand under the faucet. “Being partnered with you is like taking care of a particularly bullheaded child.”

“Don’t give me that, you’re about as useful as a knitted condom!”

Nines tilts his head with an almost smile. “That’s rather vivid. Is your hand alright?”

“Yeah, it’s fine, it was just a bit of coffee.” Gavin grumbles.

“Then perhaps you’re ready to start working?” The mocking undertone is highlighted by a raised brow. Smug asshole.

“Whatever, let’s just go.”

* * *

 

“Someday, Detective, you will have a heart attack and I will be laughing.”

Gavin glares at his partner, taking a bigger bite of his burger in spite. “Do you even have a laughter protocol?”

Nines rolls his eyes. “Yes, I am capable of laughing.”

“Sure don’t act like it. I think the closest I’ve seen you to _smiling_ is that smug ass head tilt you do.”  

Nines mimics that very same head tilt with a questioning air. “I was not aware I had that habit.” He looks slightly off-put by that.  

Gavin shrugs, balling the wrapper for his burger and throwing it in the back. Nines frowns at that. “You really shouldn’t litter like that, Detective.”

“Oh piss off.” Gavin groans. “It’s my own car, and it’s not like I can go throw it away. We’re on a stakeout, remember? Or is all that processing power just for show?”

“I’m aware that we are on a stakeout, however, that doesn’t mean you cannot throw your garbage elsewhere.”

Gavin doesn’t bother responding to that and the two of them sit in silence for awhile. He quickly bores though. Gavin has never been good at playing the long game. Stakeouts are pretty much the worst job, besides paperwork that is. Sitting still for so long makes Gavin’s hands itch for something to do.

“Can I ask you something, Detective?”

Gavin startles. Nines isn’t looking back at him, seeming almost hesitant, which is unusual. In the, admittedly short, time Gavin has known Nines, the android has always been self-assured.

“You already are, why stop now.”

Nines turns to look at Gavin, blue eyes not giving him the option to look away. “What is the real reason behind your anti-android sentiments?”

The familiar tight panic returns for a second before Gavin forces himself to breathe, to scoff and brush it off. “This again? I thought we’d already been over this.”

“Yes but you never answered my question. I think I would like to know.”

Gavin glares at his partner. “What for? Why can’t you just let it be and accept that I’m an asshole, like every other goddamn person in the precinct?”

Nines frowns and his LED turns yellow. “I guess it is something of a mystery to me. Your actions and words don’t correlate and I cannot figure out why. It bothers me, I suppose.”

“Yeah, well cry me a fucking table.”

Nines scrunches up his face in a confused manner. “That- nevermind. If you do not wish to tell me, I understand.”

Gavin doesn’t feel bad about snapping, he doesn’t. It’s his own business how he feels and he is not obligated to share the reasons for it. His feelings towards androids are too tangled up with his feelings about Elijah anyway.

That’s what he tells himself in his mind but something else spews out of his mouth. “I worked my ass off to become a detective. Like hell am I letting anyone take that away from me. Especially not some piece of plastic.”

Nines frowns and for a moment it feels like he can see right through Gavin. Like he can analyse him the way he does a crime scene and all Gavin’s dirty secrets are laid bare. And as terrifying as that thought is, it’s also liberating. Gavin has been covering up and hiding for so long, that to share even one of the thoughts that’s been running around in his head for years feels like a massive burden off his shoulders.

Perhaps Tina was right, he really needs therapy.

“I see.” Nines says after an eternity. “With the risk of sounding self-centered, I think I understand how you feel, Detective.”

“Oh yeah?” Gavin deflects, mostly out of reflex, but also because he doesn’t see how _CyberLife's most advanced_ _android_ could understand. “How so?”

He doesn’t expect Nines to return the favour of opening up.

The android fidgets with his sleeves in a manner that would look nervous on anyone else. “I.. I feel that I am not deviant enough. Connor, as my predecessor, is much better adapted than I am, much more human. It makes me feel inferior..”

Gavin doesn’t know what to say to that, doesn’t know how to respond to the raw honesty. He does know that it sounds very familiar, and that alone makes any remark he may have had die down in his throat.

“Well aren’t we a pair.” Gavin can’t help but laugh, slightly bitter but not as much as he could be. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned though, it’s that comparing yourself with others never did anything but hurt. You _and_ them. It doesn’t accomplish shit either, because in the end, your life is unique. It’s like comparing a mirror to a toothbrush; They might be in the same room in your house but they have jackshit to do with each other.”

Gavin doesn’t know where his weird metaphor comes from, or if it makes sense, but that doesn’t stop him. “Comparing your life to another’s is a waste of processing power.” He finishes lamely, a little embarrassed that he got so worked up, but he doesn’t apologise or back down. He stands by what he said.

To his surprise, when he gets the courage to look back at Nines, he’s smiling. Like a proper smile. It makes his throat feel a little tight and his face a little hot, and _fuck_ .. _Stop it Reed, don’t even go there._

“Thank you Detective. Though I’m not certain what a mirror and a toothbrush has to do with anything, I appreciate the sentiment.”

“It’s a metaphor, Robocop, look it up.”

“ _Detective Reed and RK900, there’s a report of a domestic disturbance three blocks from your location. Please check it out ASAP.”_

Gavin frowns as he responds. “Detective Reed here, we are currently stationed at a stakeout.”

_“As back-up, I know. You’re relieved of your post for now, please respond to the given address.”_

“What the hell.” Gavin sighs and starts up his car. “No rest for the wicked, huh?”

“Indeed.”

* * *

 

The sun’s just starting to set when Gavin and Nines arrives at the instructed address. The lights are all on in the house but no one answers when Gavin rings the bell.

“DPD, open up.” Gavin tries knocking. “Domestic disturbance, was it?”

He glances around, taking in the scene. Nothing seems amiss. “What are the chances it was just a prank call?”

He barely manages to finish that sentence when a huge crash comes from the house. It’s followed by a yell.

Nines and Gavin both draw their guns, sharing a look before Nines kicks down the door. From the entrance nothing seems out of place. Gavin quickly locates the staircase, taking it two steps at a time.

“Detective please don’t rush!”

Gavin doesn’t look back. “You check downstairs!”

Upstairs the lights are off and all doors are shut. Gavin slows down, keeping his guard up. “DPD, show yourself!”

Another bump from the room furthest down. He rushes to it, gun at the ready, and barges into the room.

He falters. It’s empty.

“What the fuck?” Gavin secures the room, checking to see if anything is amiss. But there’s nothing. “But then where did the fucking noise come from?”

_“GAVIN IT’S A TRAP!”_

Gavin whirls around but it’s too late. The door slams and even using all of his force, he can’t get it open.

“Nines! Nines answer me, what’s going on?!”

No answer. Gavin scans the room, a bedroom, bare, probably a guest room. Nothing but a chair. Gavin grabs it and tries ramming down the door. No use, the door is sturdier.

“Phck!” Panic is eating at him, making it hard to think. He pulls at his hair. Think!

Gavin can hear Nines through the door, talking to someone else. Fuck it.

The room is barely four meters wide but Gavin uses every inch as he runs at the door, slamming into it, shoulder first.

It takes three tries for him to ram down the door, giving him a surely dislocated shoulder, but he’s out.

Nines is alone. He’s standing in the middle of the hallway, staring blankly into space.

“Nines? What happened?”

The android twitches but doesn’t give other signs of having heard Gavin.

“Fuck, Nines! Hey!” Gavin grabs him by the shoulders and starts shaking, hoping to force the other into consciousness. “Come back to me, don’t you dare shut down on me now, Robocop!”

“Gavin?” Nines asks, but somehow Gavin doesn’t think the android heard him. He’s asking as if he can’t tell Gavin is right in front of him.

“Right here, c’mon, wake up!”

Nines looks increasingly distressed, open and vulnerable in a way that seems inherently _wrong_ to Gavin. He doesn’t know what to do.

A hand startles Gavin and he barely registers it before he’s swinging to attack.

“Reed, calm down!”

It’s Chris and Gavin falters.

“What happened here?” Chris is frequently looking concerned at Nines, who’s started twitching. It’s like he’s trapped in a nightmare, except androids don’t dream and his eyes are wide open.

“I don’t know! We got here to check out a domestic disturbance notice and then we heard this crash, so we went in, and obviously Nines must’ve called you for backup, but-” Gavin cuts himself off. “It was a trap. That’s what Nines said. I got locked in a room, we got seperated, and Nines was yelling, there were somebody else here, and when I finally got out of the room, Nines was like this and the other person was gone!”

“Okay, breathe Gavin, you need to calm down.” Chris tells him before calling Anderson. Right, Anderson, because it was probably Gavin’s psycho stalker that did this. It’s not cold in the house but Gavin shivers.

While Chris is busy giving Anderson the rundown, Gavin goes back to Nines. The android is still twitching, eyes unseeing, and Gavin grabs his arm in silent support, even if the other can't feel it.

With the other hand he takes out his phone. He deleted the number years ago but somehow he still remembers it, fingers shaking as he types it in.

It only rings twice before connecting.

_“Well, it is certainly a surprise to hear from you, darling brother.”_

Gavin grits his teeth. His personal feelings doesn’t matter at the moment.

“Elijah I need a favour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even proof-read this I just published it because it's been too long and I am SORRY! If you see any mistakes, please tell me, it would be a huge help, thanks!
> 
> On another note, extra long chapter, whoo!
> 
> I will not make another empty promise to be better, but I will update sooner or later (later)


	11. Naissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamski to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naissance (noun) - a birth, an organisation or a growth, as that of a person, an organisation, an idea or movement.

_ “And I who never thought the day would come. What sort of trouble did you get into? It must be bad for you to call  _ me _.” _

Elijah is smug as ever and Gavin has to grind his teeth to keep himself from saying something unnecessary. 

“It’s Nines- RK900, something’s wrong with him. Just- Can you come to the station?” It’s the worst. Having to beg Elijah for help is the worst. But what choice does he have? Nines is out of commission and Gavin will be damned if he- if he  _ dies _ .

Gavin’s breath stutters. Nines could die. Somehow it hadn’t occurred to him before. He’d seen Connor get shot in the head and come back, fine as ever, the next day. But that was before the revolution. 

“Detective!” 

Speak of the devil. Gavin looks up at Connor, a little taken aback by the glaring red LED.

The android reaches out to Nines, skin peeled back to reveal the white underneath, but Anderson clasps a hand around his wrist.

“Connor don’t! We don’t know what’s wrong, for fuck’s sake. It could be contagious.” 

Contagious, he says, like a disease. Gavin supposes it’s likely. Corrupted coding being transferred like bacteria. 

“What happened?” Anderson and Connor both look desperate, confused, eyes flickering frequently to Nines. 

Gavin takes a step back, guilt eating at him. “It was a trap.”

“Did you see him? Wyatt, did you see where he went?” 

“No, I-” Gavin shakes his head, thinking is still difficult. Like trying to swim in molasses. “I need to get back to the station.” 

Anderson is frowning at him, and if Gavin didn’t know better, he’d say he looked concerned. “Maybe you should sit down Reed, you’re looking even more pasty than usual.”

Gavin tries to glare at the Lieutenant, slapping away his hand when he reaches for him but the movement makes a harsh flare of pain soar through his shoulder.

Shit. He forgot about that.

“Detective! What’s wrong with your arm?” Connor hovers over Gavin, who hisses back. 

“Nothing! It’s fine, just help me get Nines back to the station.” 

Gavin tries to experimentally pull at Nines but the android doesn’t budge the slightest. “Fuck.” Gavin can’t carry him, not with his shoulder. 

Anderson must take pity on him, because he lightly pushes him out of the way before lifting up Nines, grunting with the effort. Connor takes to hovering at his side, probably to make sure Anderson doesn’t trip or drop Nines. 

Gavin uses the moment to calm down. He can picture his own stress levels, too high, and tries to visualise them dropping. Chris is giving him a concerned look and Gavin nods, he’ll be fine as long as they get to the station fast. 

Some of the tension leaves him when he exits the house. He’s just about to get in his car when Connor stops him. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to drive, Detective.” He tells him, sincere concern plain on his face. 

Gavin frowns, he doesn’t have time for this. “For the last time, I’m fucking fine! We should be worried about Nines and getting back to the station!” 

“Why is it you insist on going back?”

Discomfort makes Gavin cross his arms in defense, ignoring the pain. “I called for help.” It shouldn’t matter, everyone will soon know about Elijah, but Gavin really isn’t ready to announce their relation yet. It would just waste time anyway, time they don’t have. 

Connor’s LED is spinning yellow. “Who did you call? I’m afraid an ordinary technician won’t be much help in this situation, Nines’ system is far too advanced.” 

Gavin huffs. “If  _ he _ can’t help Nines, no one can.” He doesn’t offer more than that, just climbs into Anderson’s car in an uncharacteristic show of agreeableness. Driving would be too difficult anyway, with a busted arm.

Connor waits a beat before climbing into the front seat and then they’re off. Nines is still staring blankly into nothing, as he sits besides Gavin. 

Gavin feels the urge to reach out to him, seeking comfort and to comfort with physical contact. It would be useless though. Nines isn’t reacting to anything. 

The drive to the station couldn’t be over fast enough and Gavin jumps out of the car as soon as it’s parked. Elijah isn’t even here yet, couldn’t be, but Gavin needs to be moving. 

He leads Anderson and Connor, the former once again carrying Nines, into an interrogation room. He ignores those still in the precinct who startles at them, yelling questions and other inquiries. 

Anderson turns to him as soon as he has put Nines down on the table. “Okay, how long until this mystery help arrives?” 

Gavin ignores the sarcasm and prompt to reveal Elijah’s identity. “About ten minutes unless he decides to break the speed law.” But it’s probably a Chloe driving so it’s unlikely. 

“Good, then you got time to tell what’s wrong with your shoulder.” 

“I already said it’s nothing!”

Anderson pokes Gavin’s injured shoulder, making him hiss and jump back. “Sure,” The older says. “ _ Nothing _ .”  

Connor steps in between them, ever the negotiator. “My scanners indicate a dislocated shoulder. I could reset it for you Detective, but I would still recommend seeing a doctor.”

Gavin considers it but in the end practicality wins over pride. He removes his jacket and lies down. “Fine, just be quick about it.”

“Of course.” Connor smiles at him, wry and a little tense. “This will hurt Detective, brace yourself.”

Gavin barely manages to mutter: “What else is new.” before Connor grabs his arm and pulls until he hears the firm noise of the shoulder re-articulating. The pulsing pain settles into a much more bearable hum and Gavin sighs.

“We should make sling to steady your arm, to ensure the best healing.” 

Gavin doesn't answer, just gets up, brushing off Connor’s attempt to help, and settles into one of the chairs. He ignores the look Connor and Anderson shares. He doesn’t need their concern, they should be focusing on Nines. 

The following minutes are tense, air thick with worry and anxiety. And then everything goes to hell with Elijah’s arrival. 

Anderson is up, shielding Connor by placing himself in front of him. “The hell is  _ he _ doing here?!” 

Elijah smirks, never having developed a proper feel of when to tone it the fuck down. “Pleased to see you too, Lieutenant. Connor.” He nods at the android, ignoring the yellow LED.

Chloe follows dutifully behind Elijah, deviant but still loyal. She nods at Connor and sends Gavin a tiny smile. 

Gavin frowns and turns to Elijah. He wastes no time beating around the bush. “Can you fix him?”  

“Why Gavin, not even a hello? How typical, nearly a decade and you only call when you need something.” Elijah is smiling, not looking the least bit hurt by Gavin’s attitude. “Although you surprised me. I thought you would never want to, and I quote, kick it with my  _ plastic perversions _ ?” 

Gavin huffs. “If you’re fishing for an apology, tough shit. Can you help Nines or what?” 

“No, not at all.” Elijah gestures to Chloe who lays out the briefcase she was holding. “Just merely praising you on your growth. Now go, I’m going to need peace if I am to help your partner.” 

Gavin doesn’t want to leave Nines but he has never been able to stand being in the same room as Elijah for extended periods. And it’s not like he’s doing Nines any good loitering in the room, hovering over Elijah’s shoulder. So he leaves but only to the room next door where he can keep an eye on everything through the one-way mirror.  

Anderson and Connor also hesitates, probably not trusting Elijah, Gavin doesn’t blame them, but in the end they have no choice. Gavin meant what he said earlier: If Elijah can’t help Nines, no one can. 

“Okay, spill. How the hell do you know Kamski?” Anderson is giving him a hard look and Gavin feels familiar defensiveness rise. 

But he can’t prolong the inevitable any longer. “He’s my half brother.” 

Silence. Thick, uncomfortable silence. Gavin turns away from them, watching Nines instead. The android is still staring into nothing, LED glaring red. 

“Elijah Kamski is your half-brother?” Connor sounds bewildered and Gavin can’t blame him. They have nothing in common, him and Elijah. They don’t even look like each other, not really. The only thing that is even remotely alike with them is their voices. But their voices are also scarily alike, or so people used to say. 

When they were kids, they used to play pranks on others. Pretending to be the other on the phone or shit like that. 

“How is that possible? Your record states no relation to Kamski.” 

Gavin whirls around. “You’re snooping in my record?” He says, indignation bringing him back to the present like an anchor. 

Connor has the audacity to look ashamed. “After I deviated, I was curious about your hostility. It seemed extreme to me and I knew Hank had a very personal reason to be against androids, so I figured perhaps you had too, and if I found it, I could..” A flicker of yellow, Connor averts his eyes. “I figured I could change your mind.”

That’s. Gavin blinks. “I nearly shoot you in the head and you wanted to make friends?” He shakes his head and can’t help the laughter spilling out. “Unbelievable. You know you can’t solve all the world’s problems with the power of friendship, right? No matter how well it worked for your buddy, the android Jesus.” 

Connor smiles, like he’s in on a secret that Gavin doesn’t know. “Perhaps. But I can try.” 

Gavin laughs at that too. It’s just a tad ridiculous. His partner is down, infected with who knows what kind of virus disease, there’s a psycho out to get Gavin who thinks killing exes is how you flirt, and here Connor is, trying to befriend Gavin despite all the shit he’s put the other through. Ridiculous. 

His laughter dies down but the feeling remains. He hadn’t noticed how tense he was before he finally slumped against the wall. After all, Gavin mused, Elijah was here now and if there was one thing the son of a bitch could be counted on, then it was androids. 

With that thought he turns back to the mirror, watching Elijah skim through lines of code. All of it looked the same to Gavin but he knew Elijah found meaning in every single zero. 

It’s barely another minute before Elijah turns towards them, gaze a little off since he can’t see them, and he nods. Gavin doesn’t hesitate to rush back into the interrogation room. 

“Well Gentlemen,” Elijah says. “You have some explaining to do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, my multi-shipper nature might shine through a little in this chapter, but I think it's important for Nines that Gavin gets along with Connor and Hank. At least a little. 
> 
> Elijah is finally here! I really don't know how to write his character, so I'm going with a smug and slightly creepy ass who deep, deep down isn't all bad. A nerd. They're all nerds actually. A variety of nerds. 
> 
> Next up: Kamski's feelings about his brother!


	12. Hiraeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gavin and Kamski yells at each other, Chloe and Connor tries to help, Nines is silent for reasons to be told and Hank suffers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiraeth - a homesickness for a home you can’t return to, or that never was.

“You have some explaining to do.”

Elijah gives all three of them a look, one brow raised. When none of them answers he gestures at his computer. The screen shows a bunch of code, which tells Gavin about as much as interfacing with an android would. Nothing. It tells him nothing.

Connor on the other hand must be able to make sense of it. “Oh.” He says, softly, and the LED goes yellow. Gavin looks at Anderson who looks as lost as he feels. Good to know he’s not the only clueless idiot in the room.

“Eli, not all of us are androids with super computer minds or giant tech nerds. You’re going to have to explain what the hell you mean to us mere mortals.”

Elijah rolls his eyes, just like he used to do, annoyed as always with Gavin’s lack of understanding. Join the fucking club, Gavin thinks.

“It’s a message, Detective.” Connor tells him, more patient than Elijah ever was. “From Wyatt.”

Gavin sucks in a breath.

“Well what does it say?” Anderson sounds impatient. Gavin doesn’t really care about the message though. “Screw the message, is Nines okay? Why isn’t he awake?”

Elijah clicks his tongue. “Your partner is fine, you think I can’t fix a buggy virus made by a commercial android?” Gavin lets his glare tell Elijah just how done he is with his bragging. “Oh loosen up Gavin, RK900 is _fine_ , he’s merely in stasis. Before I wake him I want you to tell me exactly what’s going on?”

“For fuck’s sake Elijah, this isn’t a game!”

Elijah, in a rare show of emotion, frowns. If Gavin didn’t know better, he would say Elijah was angry. But the bastard doesn’t have emotions.

“Exactly! It isn’t a game, it’s your life Gavin, and apparently it’s being threatened!”

“Alright,” Anderson gets between them. “Time to settle down. Reed, cool it. Kamski, wake up Nines, will you. And Connor, please just tell us what the hell was in that code?”

“Right, of course Hank.” Connor nods as Elijah motions at Chloe. He turns to Gavin and there’s a uncertain look on his face that tells Gavin he’s not going to like what he’s about to hear.

“Wyatt’s message.. It’s- well, it’s a declaration of sorts. First, he explains his attack on Nines. _He isn’t right for you, Gavin. He can’t love you like I can,_ he says. Then..” Connor shuffles awkwardly. “Then he states his future intentions. I would rather not repeat those, if you don’t mind. In the end however, he comes off threatening. I believe he meant it as a promise but he says: _I will have you and then you will learn to love me, as I love you._ ”

Gavin swallows, determined not to let the stalkerbot get to him. It’s not like he hasn’t dealt with stalkers before, this is just the first time he’s the target of their obsession. He can handle it, it doesn’t matter that it’s an android. The only reason he got the better of Nines was because they were taken off guard. Nines could take him in a fair fight.

Elijah is giving him a heavy look that he can’t interpret. “I know it has been a while since got along,” He says, which is the understatement of the year. “But you could have come to me with this, Gavin.”

“Oh yeah?” Gavin mocks. “Well, pardon me for not realising that! It’s not like you left me before!”

He’s yelling. He’s yelling and he doesn’t care because how _dare_ Elijah spout such bullshit after all that happened! How dare he imply that Gavin could turn to him in his time of need when last time Gavin needed him, he walked away!

Elijah flinches but Gavin doesn’t back down.

Connor grabs Gavin’s arm. “Detective, please calm down-” But Gavin doesn’t want to hear it and brushes the android off. “No! You stay out of this! This doesn’t involve you!”

“Calm the fuck down Reed!” Anderson jumps to Connor’s defense, as usual, and it further agitates Gavin. The room’s too small and it makes him feel cornered which just makes him lash out more.

He’s backing up but not out of defeat, no. Gavin isn’t wrong, he’s been wrong before but not this time. Maybe he _should_ cool it down a little but he has never been good at keeping a level head. Always just letting the anger take over and burn him out until there’s nothing left but a hollow shell.

Suddenly, a large hand clasps at his neck, much like back at his apartment but gentler this time. It’s still firm, but instead of trying to cow him, it’s grounding him.

“Detective, please breathe.” Blue eyes meet his.

Nines is awake. Gavin is vaguely aware of Chloe standing behind Nines, probably the one to wake him up, but most of his attention is on Nines.

Nines, who is okay and simulating deep breaths for Gavin to mimic.

“That’s good, you’re doing good.” He praises. Gavin is not out of it enough to whimper but it’s a close call. Everything has just been too much, all at once.

“Well, this is a sight I thought I’d never see.”

Nines’ eyes flicker from Gavin’s to glare at Elijah but they quickly return. Gavin is aware of all the eyes on them but he still takes a moment just to let it sink in that Nines is alright.

“Mr. Kamski, a while back a VB800 model named Wyatt took a..” Connor hesitates. “A _liking_ to Detective Reed and has since not only stalked him but killed his ex-lovers. I’m afraid that we’ve been unable to apprehend him so far and his actions are now escalating.”

Elijah hums and gives Gavin a calculative look. “Did he at least kill that blasted criminal?”

“How the fuck do you know about that?!” Gavin coils tight again. If Elijah knew about Corey- Shame washes over him. Then he knew just how weak Gavin were, _is_.

“Please, Detective Reed.” Chloe steps forward, a gentle expression on her delicate face. Gavin has always been a little unnerved at her, at her knowing eyes silently following him as he argues with his brother. “Elijah didn’t mean any harm, he’s just concerned for you.”

Gavin scoffs but Elijah doesn’t react. Doesn’t deny it either. “So what? I got two stalkers now?”

“It isn’t really stalking if-”

“Enough!” Anderson growls. “You two, sit down now.” He points at the chairs situated at the table. “We’re getting jack-shit done with your issues in the way!”

Elijah looks amused as he sits down, legs crossed. Gavin swears and takes the chair on the opposite side.

“Right.” Anderson stands at the end of the table, flanked by an android on either side. Connor stands awkwardly to the side because he’s apparently never been programmed to be casual.

“What the hell, Anderson. We don’t have time for group therapy, there’s a murder-android on the loose with a virus that could incapacitate Nines!” Gavin ignores the guilt as his words makes Nines flinch.

“Exactly! So we don’t have time for your silly family squabble, Reed. Now, since it seems neither of you ever learned how the fuck to communicate, we’re going to help you like the good fucking samaritans that we are.”

Gavin gives a mocking scoff. “Don’t make me fucking laugh. What the hell do you know about communication?”

“Apparently more than you.” Anderson nods at Connor who steps forward.

“Right, Detective. Why don’t you start with telling Mr. Kamski about the source of your scorn?”

Gavin can’t help glancing at Elijah but he’s as indifferent as always. “As if anything I’d say would matter to this pretentious prick anyway.”

“Is that what you think, Gavin? Harsh coming from someone who needed my help just earlier.” He says, ignoring Choe’s light warning.

Nines puts a hand on his neck and Gavin feels some tension escape his shoulders. Nines’ presence makes him feel less cornered, less like a rabid animal. “Don’t pretend you care about what I think, you never did.”

Something sparks in Elijah’s eyes, like a shard of ice in the cold blue. “I’m sure it’s easier to say that when you want something from me.”

“Fuck’s sake, _fine then_! I won’t ask for your help again, you happy? It’s not like I would’ve if it wasn’t for Nines.” The last part slips out before Gavin can stop it and he pointedly does not look at the android behind him even as the hand on his neck tightens briefly.

Elijah slumps into himself, the movement so slight that Gavin only notices because he knows him so well. Chloe must see it too as she puts a supporting hand on his shoulder, much like how Nines has his on Gavin.

“Gavin.” It sounds like defeat. Gavin refuses to admit to the bitter taste his brother’s defeat leaves in his mouth. He doesn’t care. He’s been just fine without Elijah for years, he doesn’t need him.

“Detective, Mr. Kamski,” Connor steps in, where he’s been silent before, content watching with a yellow LED. “When was the last time you got along without arguing?”

Gavin blinks. He.. doesn’t actually remember.

But Elijah does. “Before I went to college.”

“Fuck, really?” Gavin looks at his brother incredulously and receives a forlorn smile in return.

“After that it always seemed to end in a fight.” Elijah shrugs, like he’s resigned himself to the fact.

Gavin feels some of the fight leave him and thinks of all the years lost between them. There used to be time where it was him and Elijah against the world and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss him. But the bitter taste of betrayal is still lingering on his tongue.

There is a confession lying on the tip of his tongue but as always his pride makes him clamp down on it. Elijah must sense his struggle because he smiles a solemn smile.

“There was a time when you would tell me everything. Of course, your honestly mostly appeared when I was patching up your newest bruises.”

Gavin huffs. “I wouldn’t need that if you’d stand up for yourself.” It’s only as he’s said it that he notices the present tense. As if Elijah needed Gavin for anything anymore, hadn’t since he went off and became a big shot in college.

“I was never one for violence. Besides, I had my baby brother to defend me.” Elijah grins and it is sincere enough for Gavin to laugh back.

A tentative silence falls over them. Gavin shuffles but he’s loathe to break it, in case the peace will shatter like fragile glass and the tender moment will end like it always does. With shouting and slammed doors, followed by a night swimming in alcohol and other bad decisions.

But, as he shares a look with Elijah, he feels like they’ve made progress. It’s not what they used to be but for the first time in years he can look at his brother without being filled with resentment and bitterness. And to think it only took a crazy android and Nines almost dying to get here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuughhh I struggles so hard with this chapter, no one was cooperating!


	13. Pyrrhic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna go down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrhic (adj.) - successful with heavy losses

“RK900, Nines is it? Do you have a serial number for the android?” Elijah breaks the heavy silence that has fallen on them. Gavin mentally shakes himself, tries to focus on the case. That’s what it is, a case, nothing more. Just another psycho thinking they’re above the law.

If he says it enough maybe it’ll become true.

“I do. Will you be able to find the killer?” Nines is cool and composed as ever, maybe too composed, but it’s always hard to tell.

Elijah is already tapping away at his computer, lost in zeroes and ones. “Most likely, the trouble with deviants was always the difficulty of tracking them, but I should be able to find the VB800 regardless.”

The tension is thick in the following minutes, all readying themselves for what to come. Gavin knows this is it. That they’re going to get that son of a bitch who’s been messing up his life, disturbing carefully calculated routines, unravelled secrets. There’s no relief, just a stomach-ache of anxiety.

“Got him.” Elijah speaks as softly as ever but it might as well have been a shout. “He has taken cover in an android refugee camp.”

“Well let’s get moving then, I’d like to get home sometime this year.” Anderson wastes no time, leaving the interrogation room without another word.

Connor leaves after sharing a look with Nines, who hesitates, giving Gavin an incomprehensible stare before finally leaving as well.

“Gavin.” Gavin looks back at Elijah, who’s once again frowning at him. “Don’t do anything reckless. I know this is rather a hard task for you, but please try. Think of it as that favour you owe me.”

The indignation rises as usual but Gavin is self-aware enough to recognise the deflection for what it is, so all he does is nod before he leaves.

Nines is waiting outside, ready to hand him his car keys as he exits. Gavin takes them with a nod and grimaces. “Let’s get this fucking show on the road.”

* * *

 

“Are you sure this is the right place? It looks empty.” Gavin frowns at the seemingly abandoned warehouse. He can’t imagine anyone wanting to stay there for an extended period of time, not even an android.

Nines just gives him a look and joins Connor and Anderson, who are heading towards the warehouse.

Taking a deep breath Gavin gets out of the car to trail behind them.

“I think it best if I do most of the talking.” Connor says, aiming a knowing look at Gavin, to which he rolls his eyes. “Many of these androids might not have had the best experience with humans.”

Anderson gives Connor the go ahead motion and they enter. The front of the warehouse has been made into a makeshift foyer, shielding whatever habitants there may be from their eyes.

Connor makes contact with an android that sort of looks in charge. Gavin doesn’t know how, he just does. Authority and assuredness seems to cling to the android, basically broadcasting a trustworthy ‘follow me and you will be safe’. Kind of like android-Jesus, Mark or whatever his name was.

Gavin quickly grows bored of the pleasantries between Connor and knock-off android-Jesus, and starts looking around the camp. All the androids there are watching them with wary eyes. It reminds him of how the homeless and other street-dwellers watch the beat cops as they patrol past them. It’s the eyes of those who’ve lost faith in the law.  
Relaxing into a nonchalant stance, Gavin tries his best to look disinterested in his surroundings, as to seem less intimidating. As he scans the warehouse idly, he notices someone familiar.

Out of the corner of his eye he can see the android shake his head at Connor but all Gavin can focus on is that one android at the back of the warehouse. It’s not a model Gavin is overly familiar with, not enough to spark awareness.

Something about that android is familiar if he could just figure it out! Gavin feels as if he could bite down and taste the word on his tongue, but trying to shape it in his mouth makes it dissolve like cotton candy-

Gavin very carefully does not react as he finally recognises the android. It’s too late for that, Gavin has been holding eye contact with for too long, not even noticing the returned stare.

If he hadn’t seen the disguise before, Gavin would’ve never recognised him.

“Nines.”

Gavin barely gets to mutter the name of his partner before Wyatt is out of a back door in the warehouse. Gavin curses and pursues, trusting the others to follow without explanation.

Despite the headstart and advantage in stamina, Gavin is soon hot on the heels of the android. He doesn’t have time to question it, not with exertion burning in his lungs (he should really stop smoking) and the promise of an end to everything right in front of him.

He gets an answer anyway when the sound of laughter is carried back to him. The bastard is laughing at him and Gavin realises that it’s all a game to the other. It gets hammered home when he loses sight of the android, that then appears from behind him right when Gavin stumbles into an alley.

“You found me! Oh Gavin, I knew you’d come for me.” The fucker sighs as he stalks closer to Gavin, who backs up until he runs out of space to back up in.

Belatedly Gavin remembers to draw his gun, which makes Wyatt step back slightly. “Watch it fucker. You’re under arrest and if you try to resist, I’ll shoot.”

“You don’t have to pretend anymore Gavin, it’s just us now.” The android reaches out for Gavin, “I know you love me. I know you tried to keep me secret, keep me all to yourself. It’s okay Gavin. I’ll get rid of that other android and then we can be together!”

Gavin feels a little sick from the delusions the android is spouting and is wondering whether he should just shoot and be done with it when he remembers the incident with Connor in the evidence room. That fucker was able to dodge all his bullets and take him down like it was nothing.

Wyatt is just a commercial android though, but if Gavin shoots and misses it might turn out ugly.

With a bitter taste in his mouth, Gavin lowers his gun. The taste worsens when Wyatt beams at him and steps closer, hands coming up to cradle his face.

“That’s it. Don’t worry Gavin, I’ll protect you. Nothing will come between us ever again.”

Gavin loses all ability to answer as the android runs a thumb over his most prominent scar on the bridge of his nose. He’s seething and only the sudden appearance of Nines in the opening of the alley makes him hold his tongue.

Wyatt senses the other android quickly but this time Nines isn’t concerned about potential stab wounds aimed at his partner. It’s barely a fight before Nines has Wyatt immobilised on the ground.

“Wyatt, android model VB800, you’re under arrest for the murder of Eugene Meyers, Lauren Sloan Knight, Corey Linton Newman and Benjamin Davison, as well as breaking and entering and the attempted murder of Gavin Reed. You have the right to remain silent.”

Wyatt does not remain silent as feral rage twists his synthetic features. “You! You ruined everything! How dare you get between me and Gavin?! You’re nothing to him! I killed for him! Gavin!” Wyatt twists in Nines’ hold to stare desperately at Gavin. “You know I did it for you right? They weren’t worthy! He’s not worthy! I-”

The android keeps screaming as Nines takes him away. The delusional ones are always the worst, Gavin thinks.

Anderson and Connor have caught up, the latter eyeing Wyatt with big, sympathetic eyes.

“To think androids can get this twisted too.” Anderson mumbles before levelling a searching look at Gavin. “You alright kid?”

Gavin scowls. “As long as that bastard never sees the light of day again, I’m fucking dandy.” There has to be justice. For Eugene, for Lauren, hell, even for Corey. Not even that asshole deserves to die like that.

“Sure.” Anderson doesn’t believe him but Gavin couldn’t care less. He just wants to go home to Beyonce. Put all this crap behind him, bottle it up and let is rot inside him with all the other nightmares.

No one ever said Gavin had good coping mechanisms. Speaking of-

“I need a fucking smoke, I’ll write my statement tomorrow. I’m going home.”

“Wait Detective,” Connor almost reaches out for him but clearly thinks better of it. “I don’t think it’s good for you to be alone right now-”

“Piss off tin-can, I don’t need a fucking babysitter. Dangers over anyway, let me rest for one goddamn second!”

Connor recoils and Gavin turns, sure he’s won this round, when he runs smack into Nines.

“The fuck are you here for?!” And not with the psycho-bot, Gavin doesn’t add.

Nines regards him cooly. “The apprehended android is in custody and on the way to the station for holding.”

Ah, Gavin thinks. Nines is clearly angry about something, the emotionless tone a dead give-away.

“I’ll follow the detective home, I need to discuss something with him anyway.”

Connor and Anderson both look uncertain but agrees nonetheless and they both take their leave. Gavin is left with his angry partner and a sinking feeling in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been awhile, and for that I'm sorry. I put the story on hold to focus on my project and meant to pick it up when I was done, but then I just never did. But I'm back and will try to update semi regularly again! 
> 
> Next up: Nines is angry but about what? No one died so why the title? Find out next on A Tale of Two Assholes!


End file.
